


Faithful Servant

by kinkou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkou/pseuds/kinkou
Summary: Jou has always wanted to know about his past self with everyone else in Egypt, but Yami never gave him a definite answer. Now he's going to get it... straight from the cat's mouth.





	

**_Faithful Servant_ **

_ Author: Kinkou _

_ Betas: MaggieMay and Jazzy: _

_ Rating: M _

_ Genre: AU Romance/Humor _

_ Pairing: Jou/Seto, Yugi/Yami, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura, Otogi/Honda _

_ Disclaimer: I do not hold any rights to anything in the Yugioh world. That all remains with its creator. And no moneys have exchanged hands. _

_ Chapter {1/?} _

__

 

“Come ON guys! We’re gonna miss da festival if ya don’t hurry!” Bouncing lightly from foot to foot, Jou kept checking the clock on Yugi’s microwave. 

“Settle down, Jou. We have plenty of time.” Yugi laughed as he strolled into the kitchen. “It lasts until tomorrow night; so there’s nothing to fear about missing it.” 

Jou could feel the heat creeping up his ears. “Sorry, Yug. I haven’t been to a festival in a LONG while…. so I’m a little excited.”

The rest of their group joined them. Snorting, Honda put his arm around his best bud’s shoulder. “A little excited? You were pounding on my door at five this morning demanding I get ready to go.” 

“Yeah, well if I  left it up to you, we’d be late.” Jou mumbled while trying to dislodge the arm. 

“Enough  of all this, Bit- er Ladies. Let’s head out.” Bakura quickly caught himself at the twitching of his love’s eye. 

As the herd moved out the door into the world, Marik snickered to Bakura in a whisper. “So. How’s the non-cursing coming along?” 

Shifting his dark brown eyes to Ryou making sure he was distracted, Bakura whispered harshly back. “Damn hard that’s how.” 

“I heard that Bakura! No sex for a week!”  Ignoring the pained groan from his lover and Marik’s maniacal laugh, Ryou continued chatting to Malik and Yugi while Jou and Honda laughed behind them. All in all it was a normal day for the teens.  

Catching sight of something in the distance among the bright festival decorations, Yugi smiled. “Hey Jou? You asked the Kaibas and Anzu to join us didn’t you?”

“Unfortunately, Seto told his secretary he had some important stuff today and not to disturb him. So I didna bother askin him.”  Jou visibly drooped. He’d hoped to share this  big day with his lover and little brother, but Seto had more important things than him to deal with. “Mokuba said he had a date, but would see us later. Anzu had dance practice and will have ta miss.” 

“Ah.” Was the tri-colored teen’s response as they entered the festival area. But his smile beamed as Jou eeped at the sudden arms around his waist.

“Took you long enough, Puppy. I was almost afraid you changed your mind on coming.”

Jou’s eyes closed in pleasure as his lover’s husky voice teased his ear. Always sensitive, Seto made sure they were well abused. Purring softly, he turned in Seto’s arms. “I thought you had important stuff to do today. That’s what you told  Kimi.” 

Seto barely stopped his eye roll. “Of course I told her that. Spending this special time with my Puppy IS important. And I definitely do not want to be disturbed.” Bending down, he attacked Jou’s delectable lips. Jou looked nowhere near claimed enough in his books… something Seto had to remedy.   Rogue hands wandered teasingly as the matching lips deepened the kiss. 

Delicate coughing at their elbows went unnoticed, but the sudden whack to the back of the brunette’s head finally brought much needed air to the blonde.  Trying to catch his breath, Jou frowned. “Damn it, Dragon! I need ta breathe sometime.” 

Seto’s grumbling was lost with the snickers and giggles of the group. Reluctantly, he released  Jou’s waist, but threaded their fingers. If he couldn’t  properly show claim on his Puppy, he’d just have to guard him. ‘ _ Not that it is all that… distasteful of a chore.’ _ Seto smirked. Savoring Jou’s bright smile, he was hard pressed not to answer it. “Since this is your first festival in a while, where do you want to start?” 

Seto shivered at the unholy shift of Jou’s grin. Something told him he was going to barely survive this, but he followed Jou’s pull on their joined hands. As the daylight slowly crept by, Jou’s smile and laughter warmed Seto. The carefree innocence surrounding his Puppy felt right. Blue eyes watched as the hyper blonde pounced from one activity to another. Even following the Geek Squad was no problem today. 

“You look like an interesting young man. Strong willed, but easily wounded though you show it not. You allow your wounds to lie unchecked to fester. A long story, you hold. I can tell you much of your pasts and futures, if you wish.” 

Seto turned narrowed eyes on the old woman sitting on a crate. Her old clothes hung from her frame; wrinkles hid most of her features, but her eyes… those eyes hinted at times long since lost.  Pure gold stared unblinking into his own icy blue.  “I have no such wish.” 

His arctic tone did not faze the woman. She smiled, like she knew his answer. “Yes. I supposed you do not. You never did. But what of you, young man. I see the questions you have. You’ve been told what others remember of the past, yet deep down you feel something they neglect. Am I correct?” 

Seto turned. He didn’t hear his lover approach. He never really seemed to. Frowning, Seto could feel Jou wavering.  “Don’t tell me you are actually thinking of accepting her offer, Puppy.” 

“It might be fun, Kaiba.” Biting his lip, Jou debated on it. He always wanted to know about his past in  Egypt with everyone else. Yami kept telling him Seth protected him and cared very much for him, but something never felt completely true about that statement. Like something was left out. “Oh, don’t give me that look. I’m not gonna make ya sit here and listen ta her.” Pulling his Dragon’s hand, Jou started to lead him away. With a backward look, he saw the woman smile and nod. Sitting back down, she waited. 

For several minutes, they wandered the festival. Finally, Jou could wait no longer. Stopping, he turned to Seto. “I gotta go get something real quick. Wait here fer me, kay?” 

Frowning, Seto started to object, but the puppy-eye look Jou hit him with dissuaded that. Sighing, he nodded towards a bench not too far away. “OKay, Puppy. I’ll wait for you right there. When you get back we can head to dinner; it’s getting late.”

Jou’s smile widened. “Sure thing, Seto. I’ll be right back.”   Taking off at a dead run, he twist and turned among the stalls. Like a colorful maze, it was difficult, but he managed to find his path. With a final turn, he stood before the old woman once more.

Smiling, she shook her head. “Per usual. You stay true to your words. You did not make him sit here and listen to me. Instead, you leave him elsewhere to wait while YOU listen to me.” He expected her laugh to be as dry as the rest of her, but instead she gave a husky bark.  It… reminded him of something. “Of no matter. I will not hold you long. I understand hearing the Pharaoh’s tales leave you wanting more. So more I shall give.” Her withered hand grasped a colorful piece of jewelry.  It looked much like  a small gold and onyx necklace, but it was far too small for a human. Maybe a bracelet or armlet? “Take this. It will allow you to see what life you once held.”

Warily, Jou took the jewelry. With all the weird stuff his group’s been through, he wasn’t too sure to trust it. A barking laugh, deeper than before calmed his doubts. “You are correct to be careful especially given the past. But you have nothing to ever fear from me, my Child.”

Taking a better look, he noticed the large piece of onyx reflecting himself back. Awed, he stared. He KNEW this piece. Treasured it. “What do I do with it?” He whispered. Silence greeted his question. Finally tearing his eyes away, he noticed he was alone. The stall, the crate, everything was gone. Before he could fret, a gentle breeze fluttered his bangs. Whispering back ‘ _ You will know.’   _  Shaking his head clear, Jou stowed the jewelry in his pocket. That done,he had a Dragon to tame and he was sure Seto would not be happy he was gone so long.  Heading back, a new dragon statue caught Jou’s eye. Thankfully now he had a peace offering. 

After a nice long dinner on a very long enjoyable day, Jou relaxed on their bed while Seto showered.  The event of the day flashed through his mind. Everything they did today was perfect. A satisfied sigh escaped. Only one thing nagged his mind. Reaching into the nightstand drawer, Jou removed the jewelry.  He still didn’t know what he was supposed to do with it.   Staring into the large onyx again, he was mesmerized.  

The sound of the bathroom door opening broke Jou’s focus. Stuffing it quickly under his pillow, Jou laid down with a yawn.  Seto caught the yawn. “Tired?” The blonde hair barely nodded. Chuckling, Seto lay beside his Puppy. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other’s form. “Then it’s bed time for little Puppies.”   When no answer came except for steady breathing, Seto leaned over and kissed Jou’s forehead.  “Sweet dreams, Puppy.”

Jou stretched in the pleasant warmth. After feeling bone-cold for so long, the warmth was very welcome.  Ignoring the sounds around him, Jou slipped further into sleep.  “Are you sure he is still alive?” Why did that voice always have to intrude on his sleep.  Wrinkling his nose, Jou grumbled.  The voice’s chuckle annoyed him. “I’ll take that as a yes. The Pharaoh wants  him and the other rescues brought to the palace.” If there were any responses, Jou didn’t hear as he once more fell into a deep sleep to the swaying of his bed. 

Wait.

SWAYING of the bed? 

Jerking awake, Jou crouched. This was definitely NOT his bedroom.  Curtains lined the swaying room with peeks of sand every so often. Comfy cushions and fabrics lay around, calling the tired male back to sleep. Shaking his head, Jou caught  a few smaller forms lying cuddled in the cushions.  Cautiously, he reached out to move one aside, only to freeze. Instead of his usual golden hand, a fairly large golden PAW greeted him. His screech startled the others from their rest. 

Several smaller grey and pale blond heads popped out. Their ears swiveled in confusion as the cats surveyed the action. Yawning, a blond and red streaked female slinked out of her cozy nest. Her stride went unchanged as their ‘bed’ moved until she could coil around him.  _ What is wrong, Big Brother? Nightmares again? _

His breath  stuttered in his chest. What was going on?!! Why was he a cat and why was Shizuka also one? Counting to ten like Yugi always told him to. Jou tried to calm down. When he finally got his heart to stop Irish step dancing, he opened his eyes.   _ I...I’m not sure. Everything is...different from before. _ Okay. That sounded like a safe answer. Entirely truthful but vague to all hell. Just like a cat. 

Another yawn escaped the smaller female.  _ I know. When Mother Bast said we were to return Home, I did not think she meant like this.  _

_ Mother Bast? _ Jou’s eyes started drooping again. And his sister’s purring was not helping.

_ Yes. You said Mother graced your visions and told us to prepare to return Home. But I will admit, Mother sending an army to retrieve us was a little much. _

Thankfully, Jou’s golden coat could not show his blush.  _ Er… okay.  _  What else could he say? ‘Yeah. sorry I have no clue what you are talking about much less how to get out of this psycho show. By the way what drugs was I slipped?’ That certainly wouldn’t be a help.  Fighting back a yawn, Jou tried to ask other questions, but the cat had already fallen asleep.  With his own eyes betraying him, Jou had no other recourse but to follow the other into dreams. Closing his eyes between one breath and the next, Jou fell into a deep sleep again. He lounged among several cushions in his dreams, waiting for something.

“Welcome home, my Child.” He knew that voice. Opening his ’eyes’, he easily spotted the elder woman from the festival, but as he stood to greet her, her form melted and shifted. Instead, a younger woman stood garbed only in jewelry with a feline head. “I am glad you have decided this path.”

“And what path would that be… Mother Bast?” 

Her barking laugh calmed his nerves. “Surprised I am that you figured that out so quickly, Katsuya. And yes, I am aware of your present situations as I am for all my children. So do not act so surprised.” Sitting on a cushion near him, Bast motioned for him to join her. “As to the path, I am glad you decided to see your past for yourself.”

“So I will be watching everything in this body?”

“Hmmm. You COULD say that.” Her hand reached out and scratch delicately behind his ear. “There is something here you must do for me and in doing so will learn your past.  But there is a catch. Your memories of yourself as Katsuya will be suppressed, and you will simply be my Child. Upon completion of your tasks, you shall awaken back in your lover’s bed and remember everything.” 

Purring deeply, Jou blinked in thought. He really didn’t have anything to lose. This was a dream… she said as much. “Okay. Whata  I gotta do?”

“That you will figure out in time. Just be true to yourself, remember you are my Child, and you will do just fine.” Leaning forward, she rubbed her chin and cheeks over his head. “For now, just keep the other siblings calm and tell them they are safe. Remind them I am watching.” 

The blonde bowed his head, accepting her scent markings. “Yes, Mother.”

“Now sleep. It is a long journey back to your Home, and you will need your strength keeping up with the kittens.” She wasn’t surprised when no answer she received. Smiling gently, she faded away. 

****

“... They are to be allowed free reign.” Wrinkling his nose, he buried his head deeper under the pillow. “As to food, they will be allowed to hunt, if they wish, but a ration will be allotted them as well.” Golden eyes blinked wearily. Why this voice ALWAYS seemed to tear him from his rest, Ra only knew. Grumbling, the golden form stretched from under the pillow; his claws kneading gently. As long as that voice was around, his rest would be interrupted.       

Finally awake, he stuck his head between the curtains. Strange humans stood not too far away in conversation. Twitching back and forth, his golden ears caught what he assumed was the leader’s words, but they didn’t seem all important to him. Shrugging his shoulders, his golden body glided from the litter and into the Highest Time’s heat. The younger siblings would be awake soon and he needed to be prepared.  Quick sniffs on the breeze lead him to his first item. Sitting innocently among other food items, a small bladder of water waited for him. Being careful of his teeth, he picked up the bladder and looked for something else to use. There!  A pottery lid sat off to a table’s side in one of the fabric shadings. It took some maneuvering, but he finally managed to place the lid on his head for easy carrying on the way back to the others. 

The humans grew silent watching his long golden form pacing back to the royal carrier. With pottery lid on, the large feline’s fierce form flickered through. Much like their own warriors, the cat’s steps faltered not a bit; even on the jump past the curtains, he still maintained his stride. Once inside, he slid the lid down among the cushions making sure the spill risk was low. Deftly, his sharp teeth made quick work of the bladder’s tough leather; allowing the sweet water to flow. The lid filled as several smaller heads peeked from the cushions. Mumbled yawns were the older cat’s thanks as he returned to his smaller sister’s side. Licking her head

lovingly, his golden eyes never lost their wary gaze; studying his surroundings minutely and planning. 

“Your Grace, are you certain that thing is a cat? It looks more like a lion cub.” One voice whispered, hoping not to offend.

Blue eyes blinked at the litter’s swaying curtains. “Quite certain.” The man’s voice held not the surprise he felt at the strange sight of the ‘helmed’ feline carrying a water bladder. Gathering himself, the man turned to his subordinates. “Ra knows it will be difficult, but protect them to your best abilities. The Gods themselves demanded their safe return to our Pharaoh; so shall they be.” 

“Yes, High Priest Seth!”  Nodding a dismissal, Seth turned towards his tent, only to see the large feline leave the carrier again. Curious, he followed the cat on his trek. After a few minutes, he was surprised to see it entering his area.  Deciding to wait, he crossed his arms. He didn’t have to wait long as the cat strolled merrily out again; carrying a hunk of meat, Seth recognized as HIS meal in its teeth. Cold blue eyes narrowed as the brazen feline sauntered up to him. It paused long enough to lock eyes;  mischief danced in those golden orbs as it raised its long tail and proudly continued on its way. Flexing his fingers, Seth reigned in his temper. ‘ _ The Gods want his safe return. The Gods want his safe return.’ _ Ran through his mind. The feeling this was going to become Seth’s new favorite mantra set heavily. 

Striding the rest of the way into the tent, he assessed the damage done. Only his hunk of meat for the meal was stolen; nothing else was touched. ‘ _ At least he did not make a mess.’  _ The Priest thought as he saw to his own nooning meal.  The meal was light and peaceful, but his thoughts definitely were not. Seth knew better than to question the Gods’ will, but he could not help but wonder what it was about these felines that carried such favor. For the most part, they seemed normal children of Bast. 

Taking a bite of fruit, his frown deepened. Could it be that simple? All felines were Bast’s children; so maybe she merely desired these returned to her? Seth shook his head. No. There were hundreds at least taken from their desert homes, yet it was specifically THESE that were commanded safe passage.Something special lie with them. A vision of the large golden male jumped forth. He certainly was unique in the group. And the guard had been correct, he did resemble a lion cub in more ways than one. But no, you could barely see the slightly darker bands on his legs and tail and a very light dusting of spots along his side. Even the larger ears with their little tufts on top screamed what he was. Desert cat or maybe a mix. And a young one at that since he still had his spots, light though they were. But by the Gods, his size was staggering. 

Desert cats were small, deceptively delicate felines built for speed and agility. The male held a definite warrior build. He was solid in limb and mass, but those molten gold eyes fostered a mischief and intelligence. Seth shuddered at the thought of him being still young and growth still in his future. Standing already to just below Seth’s knees, the male would be huge as an adult. 

Sipping his drink, Seth’s thoughts were interrupted by a silent caravan of fur strolling through his tent’s opening only to stop in line before him. Various yellow, green, and amber eyes stared quiet askance into his own blue. The only molten gold stood guard, but his attention split between the Priest and the door. One by one, the cats took exactly three and a half steps toward the confused human then froze, eyes still trapped with his, waiting for several seconds as if something would happen, then take those same steps back into line...disappointed. Seth had no idea what was going on, but he could not shake the feeling that SOMETHING was suppose to happen and wasn’t. 

Finally, the last cat returned to the line. With a snarled ‘khet’ from the golden male, the line turned as one and filed through the door again.It did not take long for Seth to be alone with the larger cat. Snorting in distaste, the cat strolled from the area as well. Seth could have sworn he heard ‘stupid, blind human’ come from the cat as it left to join the others. But no, that could not be. Shaking his head, Seth placed the goblet far from his person. Maybe the drink is a little off today.

All  the way back to their cushions, the golden male hissed and grumbled under his breath. How in Mother’s name was he supposed to do his mission of placing everyone where they were destined to be IF the stupid human wouldn’t open up! Isis’s ti- er…. yeah Mother never liked when he swore. Changing his mind mid-rant, the male snarled. He KNEW Mother wanted someone bonded to the Priest, but none of the others could get past his barriers. And then the others had to bond when they FINALLY reached the palace. Just how is he going to swing this? He’d have an easier time battling Horus in a grueling Senet game.

Ungracefully as a cat can, the male plopped down on a cushion and started grooming his fur. Really! Just HOW was he supposed to do this. Each strong lick, the more he calmed down and actually THOUGHT.  _ ‘Maybe’ _ , he thought freezing mid-swipe, _ ‘it would be better if we wait til we actually arrive at the palace. That will give the others time to get a feel for the Priest and possibly get him to open up enough to bond to one of them.’  _  Purring, the male agreed the thought had not only merit but the highest chance of success. Slowly, he completed his grooming, watching the smaller siblings eat and play. Thoroughly happy with his plans.

******************************* 

Cowering under their cushions, multiple eyes watched the pacing male. Not even their tails twitched to ensure his gaze would not fall on them. For the past several Moon Dances, every single one of them spent time with the human Priest, but the desired bonding never came. Now less than a league from the Palace and still the golden male could not tell whom the Priest’s bond mate should be. Growling, he swiped at  a swaying cord; fraying it. How is he to do this? Already he’s seen which kittens are to join the Pharaoh and his advisors. But not that hard-headed Priest! He’d begun to think MOther was wrong about the Priest having a Bonded, but each time he mentioned it to her, she merely laughed; stating that he was thinking about it too hard. 

Maybe he was. Feeling stiff, the large male decided to let the kittens rest without fear. His muscles barley gathered as he flowed gracefully through the curtains onto the moving ground outside. His warning yowl to stay inside echoed to the rest still in hiding. With one paw in front of the other, he easily kept pace alongside the horses and soldiers. The golden cat’s thoughts calmed with his strides. Without realising it, he soon walked abreast the Priest’s stead. Hoof and paw perfectly instep. He did not notice, but the Priest did. 

Watching the feline from the corner of his eye, Seth raised an eyebrow. For several minutes neither acknowledged the other. Finally Seth, with much twitching, snarled at the male. “What!” 

Not breaking his steps, the cat settled his honey-gold glare on the human’s blue. Lifting his tail, the cat turned back the way he came with a snort. Seth was certain he heard someone mutter ‘asshole’ before the cat turned.  Glaring around, he could not find the culprit. Now muttering to himself about idiot cats and disrespectful subordinates, Seth rode on. 

By the sun’s Highest Time, the golden cat still resided in his dilemma of the Priest. Already the Pharaoh's court stood before the cats as they disembarked the litter. Proudly, the golden cat paced forward. The rest fanned behind him. Stopping a few steps from the humans, his growling command brought instant action. Each chosen kitten closed the distance of exactly three and a half steps to their humans and locked eyes. And thus their bonds formed, souls merging. 

Except for one. That Blasted, Stupid, Assholic High Priest STILL would not bond! The feline knew he should remain calm and regal about this, but he did not want to disappoint Mother.  Hissing, the large cat confronted the Priest. Even though he knew the human could not hear him, the male mentally railed.  _ “You are the hard-headest, arrogant, assholic human I have had the distinct displeasure of EVER meeting!” _ Seth’s eyes narrowed, but the cat never realized.  _ “I’ve tried everything I could think of to get you bonded to one of the kittens like Mother commanded, but NOOOOO!! You just HAD to refuse each one!” _ White knuckles cracked as Seth’s mind flooded with memories of kittens hidden in his sleeping furs, stuffed in his belongings, even dropped down his clothes.  _  “I’ve done EVERYTHING to get you to notice one of them! WEll FUCK YOU! I give up! You’re hopeless!” _ Not able to take it anymore, Set bopped the golden head before him.  _ “Yow!” _

Picking the large tom up by his scruff, it was Seth’s turn to snarl. “I don’t know what in Ra’s name you thought you were doing making my life miserable this whole trip, but I can guarantee YOU will be experiencing it shortly.”

Golden eyes blinked in surprise.  _ “Y...you can hear me?” _ Surprise colored his mental voice as he hung limply. 

“Yes.” Blue eyes slitted. “I have this whole trip, so if you don’t mind...SHUT UP! I don’t care what you were doing or the reasons. I just want you to LEAVE ME ALONE!” Dropping the cat roughly, Seth turned back to the Palace.

Landing on his feet, the tom’s warning growl startled everyone but the Priest.  _ “Hey Asshole! I may not like ya but I still gotta stay wit ya. So pull yer head outta yer ass and stop bein a jerk!” _ The human only ignored him; pissing the cat off more.  _  “Don’t ignore me, jerk!” _ His hisses didn’t faze the brunette as he continued walking away. Finally reaching his limit, the tom yowled a battle cry and pounced. Only to be batted into the palace wall fifty feet away.

Seth huffed at the swirly-eyed feline as he lowered the Millennium Rod. “Stupid cat.” Everyone watched, bug eyed, as the High Priest turned on his heel and stomped off. Leaving the still stunned cat behind. After several moments of the Pharaoh looking at the downed tom, back to his kitten’s confused eyes, and back to the tom, he shrugged. Calling the rest of the court to follow, he lead them inside leaving the golden cat with only two kittens playing guard until a desert lizard scuttled by. 

*********

Sunlight filtered through the window coverings to fall on the still form on the bed cushions. Enjoying the warmth, the form purred in its sleep. At least until it was rudely awoken by its sudden airborne state. With a surprised yowl, the golden form got his feet under him before hitting the floor. Turning fiery gold eyes on icy blue, the large cat hissed. 

His answer was a deep growl from ‘his’ human. “I told you no sleeping in my bed, Mutt. You have your own to spread your fleas in.” Seth plopped the cushion back in place, ignoring the mental hiss of  **_“not a mutt!”_ ** as he left to perform his duties. Seth paid no notice to his grumbling golden ‘guardian’ as his rituals continued and prayers released on the winds’ travels to the Gods. Already two weeks elapsed since the golden annoyance and the other cats arrived at the Palace, and Seth still had no clue why. All the tom would tell him is that the cats were supposed to act as guardians to their bonded. How, Seth was not sure. Most of the fuzzballs barely fit inside one’s hand. The only one that could POSSIBLY cause damage was the large golden tom. When Seth asked, the cat merely grinned and continued washing his paw. 

Shaking his head, Seth headed through the gardens to his cousin’s dining hall for the nooning meal and meeting. The Pharaoh and other councilors already sat around the low table. Their own cats meandered or played around them. One red and gold streaked kitten, Seth recognized as his own brother’s, stopped pouncing on the feather her master was moving around to race over to his Mutt followed quickly by the other felines. Seth wondered why, again, he was stuck with  the ‘Mutt’ and not one of the more tolerable kittens.

A light meal of fruit, bread, and spreads already lay out. Cool fruit juice flowed into his goblet as he joined the others. Atemu waited until after Seth drank deeply before beginning. “So, cousin, how goes your day?”

Looking over his selections, Seth settled on some bread with his favorite spread. A strange dark red fruit, almost black really, that come from the north. It was mostly bitter, but held a slight hint of sweet he prefered. “Same as usual, my Pharaoh. The seasonal prayers have begun. By the solstice, everything will be ready for the Renewing Ritual. In a few moons time, we will need to meet and plan the celebrations and purgings.”

Atemu took a bite of an apple before nodding. “I noticed the various evening shifts lately, myself, the Celestial Merging is not far off, is it?” 

“Yes. The conjunction is nigh and the signs point to a favorable ritual. All should be fi-” The conversation screeched to a halt literally as Atemu’s little kitten screeched and hissed at his owner’s hand; biting down before it lifted the loaf of sweet bread it held. 

Yelping, Atemu dropped the bread and cradled his hand to his chest. Everyone watched as almost every cat swarmed the basket hissing. The Gold Annoyance merely snorted not even lifting his head from his paws. Confused, Seto asked what happened.  Yawning, the tom sighed.  _ “Just a mild compound poison in da bread.” _

Blue eyes narrowed. “And you didn’t think to warn us?”

_ “Not really. It’s such a small dose; ya’d only get sick. Now if ya tried ta eat some of da figs wit it like ya usually do den I’d let ya know. Da figs have nuff of da poison when ya eat da bread ta kill ya.” _

Mokuba and Atemu flinched at the tick mark on Seth’s forehead, but a certain feline smirked. “I thought you were SUPPOSED to be my guardian.”

_ “Oh I am, but only fer stuff dat’ll kill ya.” _

Seth felt the vein twitch again. Lazy, annoying… damn he IS a cat. Grumbling, Seth ignored the smug smirk as his attention returned to the others.  His response to the Mutt’s mental comments was a silent wide-eyed stare from all. “What?” His growl brought the others out of their shock. 

Mokuba was the first to speak. “Um. Big Brother. Are you feeling alright?” Seth’s glare quickly goaded him on. “It’s just… why are you yelling at your cat?”

“This annoying feline explained why the cats are all acting strange very rudely if you must know. Why didn’t your’s tell you?”

Sharing a look between their cousin, Atemu ordered the others out of the room. Once only the three remained, Atemu took up the conversation. “Seth, they are just cats. They can not speak.”

Blue eyes blinked at the other two. Slowly, they shifted to the smug feline again. Snarling, Seth realised what they were trying to tell him. Disregarding them for a moment, his attention centered on the tom. “And you were going to tell me WHEN that the others could not hear you?”

The cat shrugged.  _ “Not really important.” _ Nonchalantly he cleaned a paw.  _ “So the others can not speak to their chosen yet, no big deal. They ARE just kittens.” _  Honey eyes laughed at the narrowed blue.  _  “Or maybe yer just that SPECIAL… or plain crazy.”  _

*Twitch**twitch* “I AM NOT CRAZY!”

_ “Dat’s what all da crazies say.” _

Roaring loud enough to shake the goblets, Seth reared back to slam the unrespectful beast back into the wall with his Rod. Unfortunately, Atemu and Mokuba jumped in. They restrained the fuming Priest; watching the tom stretch slowly and leave the room. “Let me go! Ra damn it! That pest shall be dealt with! I will not allow such disrespect!”

“Seth, calm down.” Atemu tried to coax his cousin to sit once more. 

“I will not calm down! Don’t interfere! I have put up with far too much.” 

“Remember, Seth, the Gods decree was they were to be returned to the palace unharmed.”

“And they WERE. They are now at the palace so they do not fall under that order any longer!”

Narrowing his eyes, Atemu looked askance of Mokuba’s help. “But what about Bast, Big Brother. She will be most upset if any harm comes to one of her children.”

Seth grumbled under his breath. “I do not care about Bast’s opinion. She teamed me up with that… rude and uncouth creature. I seriously doubt it is in any relation to her at all. I say more likely one of  Apep’s.” It took everything the other two had to not laugh at the mighty Priest’s pouting. Sighing, Seth crossed his arms. “Fine. I am calm once more, but I will not guarantee not hitting him when we cross paths.”

“That is all we ask, cousin.” Atemu motioned for them to sit once more. Once comfortable, he picked up his goblet. “Now. Please continue your observations earlier. What is it about the cat speaking?”

Sighing, Seth took a long drink of his goblet. He stared into the dark red juices, wishing it would impart a better knowledge than what he was about to impart. “The Mutt can speak to me.” Glaring at the two under his bangs, Seth’s eyes commanded silence. “In my mind, not by mine ears. He has been doing so from the moment we began the trek back to the palace; I did not know it was him at the time.”

Atemu coughed. “What has he been… telling you?”

Seth swirled the juices before draining the cup. “Mainly complaints about my personality and how their ‘Great Mother’ bound him to me. He’s said him and the others are  supposed to be our guardians and protectors. How, he has not said. But just from the responses today,” Seth waved at the basket that started the whole problem. “I can make some guesses.”

“What was that about anyway?” Mokuba asked reaching for one of the figs. Quickly, Seth rapped the Rod against his hand. 

“There is poison.” Moving the breads and figs away, Seth wished one of the cats remained to point out if any other items bore the wretched taint. Almost as if bidden, both Atemu and Mokuba’s kittens returned. Jumping back onto the table, they went from item to item sniffing. When any offending scent greeted them, their hissing was quickly noted.  Of all the nooning meal items, only the bread, figs, apples, and wine held the taint.  Seth removed them quickly to investigate further. Locking eyes with the little ones, he sighed. “Do you also understand or can speak to us?”

Amethyst and green-brown blinked at him then at each other.  __ Mewing sadly, they nodded once but quickly shook their heads. Seth pinched his nose. So they could understand the humans, just not speak to them. Well at least they could nod. Wait a moment. “Can you write or read?” By their blank looks, that was a resounding no. Maybe they could devise a way to communicate with them. Shelving that thought back in his mind, Seth frowned. “Is the large tom the only one that can speak of you?” Nods; damn he was hoping at least another would be able to help. 

Jumping into the conversation, Atemu caught his kitten’s attention. “Heba, can the tom speak to any other human?” Tri-colored shoulders shrugged. Apparently he didn’t know. “Okay. Is Seth special in being able to hear him?” Another shrug from the kitten garnered a frustrated sigh from the Pharaoh. Saddened, Heba raced to comfort his master. He didn’t mean to upset his bonded. Smiling at the little furball’s attempt to cuddle him, Atemu picked him up. “It’s alright, Aibou. If you do not know, you do not know. But is the other liable to tell us if asked?”  This time the little red and gold streaked female of Mokuba’s shrugged. She knew her brother. He may answer, he may not. Depended on his mood and Mother's wishes, really. 

“Well that was a grand help.” Seth grumbled then sighed deeply. “I guess, I’d better start looking into this poison before the culprit disappears. We’ve been distracted long enough.” 

********************

Groaning as his back popped, Seth mentally cursed. The palace staff and guards so far had found no clues as to poisoning attempt. Everything appeared to be in order. Nothing out of place that anyone could find, but there had to be something they were missing. Seth frowned as his eyes settled on the bowed guards before him. Their searches yielded nothing but more questions. No one noticed anyone strange in the kitchens or even among the serving staff. The usual cooks and slaves tended the meal; so what was different this time. After interrogating the slaves and servants, the guards reported back immediately. Not one of them betrayed their station; it had been business as usual in the kitchens. 

“Stop the searches. Whoever the culprit has escaped. I want guards stationed in the kitchen during all preparations from here on.” Snarled the blue eyed priest, “Leave.” He didn’t wait for the guards to walk out before turning towards the window. Thoughts chased each other until he hit on a plan. It seemed simple, but he knew it would be anything but. Sighing, he quickly strolled from the room in search of his menace. The cool breeze wafting from the desert teased his skin. Goosebumps danced along his arms, but not from the chill as he found the Golden Menace holding court with his little ones. 

Sitting regally in front of the other cats, the gold tom watched silently as the others danced and moved in synch. The graceful flow of one move to another captivated him. Standing silently by the hidden garden’s doorway, Seth tried to follow the differing slides and struts, but could not follow every little detail.  “Mew?” Seth hid his startled jump well. Too large amethyst eyes blink up at him in curiosity. Shaking himself, Seth leaned down to the Pharaoh’s little one. “I need to speak to the Mu- er the golden tom. It deals with the attempted poisonings.” Heba’s small yellow and black head nodded in understanding and he turned, indicating Seth should follow with his tail. This was surreal on many levels, but Seth shook off the amusement as the kitten lead him before the tom; timed so well the dancers whirled off to the side as Seth took the center. 

Honey-gold eyes narrowed on Seth’s form, but no other movement did the tom make. Seth barely held back his sigh as his head nodded in acknowledgement. He was here to ask for assistance, not perpetuate their feud...no matter how that thought soured in his mind. But the humans around him failed, now it was time to try another way. Squaring his shoulders, Seth got right to the point. “I need your help. As you all know someone tried to poison the Pharaoh, his advisors, as well as my little brother today. The guards and staff have not found any clues in discovering the person or persons involved. This is a heinous act of cowardice that we can not allow to go unpunished. If we do, then next time they may actually succeed. With your many eyes, ears, and talents, can you search to the extent of your abilities to uncover who we seek. If not for the Pharaoh or myself, but for your precious bonded.”

Silence stretched until Seth started feeling despair settling in. The tom appraised Seth, gazing deep within his eyes before a barking sound left the tom’s lips. Before Seth could turn to watch, the other cats fled to all corners of the palace and beyond; leaving only the tom and Seth. Standing, the tom turned to walk away himself. He froze, one fore paw raised, staring at Seth from over his shoulder. “And now you understand our purpose. We are Guardians to our bonded; meant to be partners and protectors. Many uses and abilities we have. You just have to allow us leave to do our jobs without interference.”  The tom’s words seemed to echo in the peaceful garden long after he himself disappeared into the evening shadows. Seth’s eyes closed softly, enjoying the sudden peace embracing him. What was this feeling? Something of the night or something of the tom’s being? Seth didn’t know, but shrugged it off reluctantly as he once more returned to his duties in the palace. Maybe the Mutt was worth something after all.     


End file.
